Kurama and the assassin 2
by WiSG
Summary: Kurama and Neko have settled down and when life was great they find out that Cecura is back and he wants Neko! Neko and her friend need to fight to get her daughter back! FINISHED! FIIIIIIINISHED FINALLY! R&R please!
1. He's Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Yet! * Evil laugh *  
  
Kitsune: Oh shut up.  
  
Azukie: (She's my friend and leader. Long brown hair, brown little bit of red eyes, right now black pants and black shirt wearing her bandanna with a round silver crystal in it.) * Smacks her upside the head *  
  
Kitsune: WHAT DID I DO!?  
  
Azukie: * the same cold scary voice she has whenever I do something she doesn't like. * Just ignore the disclaimer!  
  
Kitsune: How did you get in here!?  
  
Azukie: Just introduce the chapter Kit!  
  
(She calls me Kit)  
  
Kitsune: * sighs * Yes, Azukie-sama. Hey this is a sequel to the story Kurama and the assassin. If you would like how Cecura got here and how Kurama and Neko met go to the story first before reading this one and don't forget to review.  
  
Azukie: Also the original characters will be in the bonus chapter so you know who and what they are.  
  
Kitsune: That answers the question I had in one of my reviews from animegirl1 no these are not random characters they are the ones in the sequel.  
  
Azukie: Just shut up and introduce this chapter you idiot!  
  
Kitsune: Yes, Azukie-sama. Here is chapter one of the sequel: He's back!  
  
Azukie: Review of else I will--  
  
Kitsune: * stops her * just go to the chapter!  
  
~ He's Back! ~  
  
A full moon shown in the dark night. Kitty sat in a tree outside her house with her " uncle" Hiei.  
  
Kitty: It's a nice night.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, the moon is full.  
  
A call can be heard from the kitchen in a fairly large white house two stories with a big rose garden.  
  
Voice: Kitty! It's time for bed!  
  
Kitty: * sigh * Yes, Mom!  
  
Hiei: Heh, Neko has you going to bed late.  
  
Kitty: Well, she thinks that she should allow me to enjoy the night. Bye Uncle Hiei.  
  
Hiei: See ya later.  
  
(Note this is many years into the future and Hiei has lightened up a lot)  
  
Kitty: * runs inside and sees her mother, Neko and her father, Kurama watching TV together. * Goodnight mother, father.  
  
Kurama: Night Kitty.  
  
Neko: Sweet dreams.  
  
Kitty: * grumbles and goes upstairs into her room. She never really goes to sleep she listens to music to make her tired and usually its very depressing music, but tonight was different. She sat on her bed with her fox, Kit and stared out her window. * I really wish I was somewhere else, Kit. I have no purpose here. I just talk on the computer and watch TV all day long. * Sighs * I wish you could talk to me Kit. Then I'd al least have you to talk to. * She lied back down and stared out her window and pet Kit who is sleeping next to her *  
  
Kit: * smiles and thinks * I wish I could talk to you little master, but Neko won't allow me to reveal your real heritage. You will learn someday.  
  
** Meanwhile **  
  
Neko: Kitty seems depressed.  
  
Kurama: She's only thirteen how can she be?  
  
Neko: She never talks to us anymore and she seems so unhappy and whenever we offer a movie or something she says no and continues typing.  
  
Kurama: She will be ok, Neko don't worry we have a happy healthy beautiful and intelligent little girl.  
  
Neko: I know, but-  
  
Kurama: * brings a finger to her lips * She will be ok * kisses her and they cuddle like most parents do and since I hate parent snuggles I'm going back to the little kid who is based off of me *  
  
** Back in the bedroom Kit had fallen fast asleep, but Kitty was still wide- awake. **  
  
Kitty: What the!? * She saw a shadow move across the room towards her. *  
  
Shadow: * slowly floats up to Kitty and puts her chin in her hand * You are just as pretty as your mother is.  
  
Kitty: K-K-KIT!  
  
Kit: * snaps awake and attacks the Shadow, but he just gets thrown into the wall. *  
  
Shadow: * steps into the light showing a very scary man with long silver hair and foggy dark blue eyes. *  
  
Kitty: S-Stay away from me!  
  
Kurama and Neko, hearing the noise ran up and saw the figure.  
  
Neko: KITTY!  
  
Kitty: Mom! Dad!  
  
Kurama: Get away from her!  
  
Figure: * looks back at them. *  
  
Neko: * Gasps * His eyes. you're. you're C-CECURA!  
  
Cecura: * grins * Very good my little assassin.  
  
Neko: Get away from my daughter!  
  
Cecura: I don't think so. * Grabs Kitty and disappears *  
  
Kitty: MOTHER! FATHER!  
  
Neko: KITTY! NO!  
  
Kurama: He took her.  
  
Neko: Kit! * Runs over to Kit * are you all right?!  
  
Kit: * turns human and sits up * Yeah I'm all right Master Neko.  
  
Kurama: She's gone.  
  
Neko: We will fine her! I'll get my friend Naoko to help!  
  
Kit: * blush * Uh.  
  
Neko: what?  
  
Kit: Nothing!  
  
Neko * rolls eyes and runs to phone *  
  
Naoko: * picks up * Hey?  
  
Neko: MY DAUGHTER HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!  
  
Naoko: Kitty!? What? How!?  
  
Neko: I don't know.  
  
Naoko: I'll be there soon!  
  
Neko: Ok! * Hangs up *  
  
Kurama: Calm down it will be ok.  
  
Kit: Poor Kitty.  
  
Neko: * PANICING!!!!!! *  
  
** Meanwhile **  
  
Kitty: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!???????  
  
Cecura: Revenge. You mother will pay.  
  
Kitty: What!?  
  
Kitsune: I have to cut in here! This chapter is done!  
  
Azukie: Yes, now back to work!  
  
Kitsune: Wha!?  
  
Azukie: WORK!  
  
Kitsune: T.T expect the next chapter soon.  
  
Azukie: ^^ More work! See you later. 


	2. An unexpected discovery

Azukie: You aren't working hard enough!  
  
Kitsune: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!  
  
Azukie: Work harder!  
  
Kitsune: I'm trying!  
  
ShadowFoxNaoko: Oh boy.  
  
Azukie: You! Help her!  
  
SFN: What?  
  
Azukie: You give idea's you write!  
  
Kitsune and SFN: You're not the real Azukie.  
  
Azukie: Hm?  
  
Kitsune: While we try to figure out where the real Azukie went and who this is enjoy the chapter.  
  
SFN: And review please!  
  
~~ An unexpected discovery ~~  
  
(Thank you my friend SFN for the title I needed it! Oh and the first part is a bit gory and gross, but after that it's ok.)  
  
Kitty was thrown into a room. She looked up at the door and cussed at the weird creatures that threw her in for a minuet then looked around. There was a desk with a lot of folders on it, a bed, a closet, a table, a chair, and a small icebox. It was obvious to her that she wasn't going to get out of there for a while. She really didn't care it was dark except for a light bulb hanging overhead, but there was something strange about it. It was floating! There was a cord hanging down from it to turn it off, but other then that there was nothing.  
  
Kitty: What in the hell!? That this is, is floating! * She looked around more and saw a few candles appear out of the dark side of the room. They floated near the wall giving more light. * What the he-- * She saw one more thing. Something that made her shake in absolute terror. * Oh my god. * in the corner of the room was a skeleton, a bloody skeleton with a knife in his hand wearing ripped up pants and shirt. ** Screams her head off!!!! She runs to the door and starts pounding on it* LET ME OUT!  
  
Behind her she heard heavy breathing a shadow falls over her. She squeaks in fear, turns around, gasps and screams the loudest she ever had. Standing over her was the blood soaked skeleton knife in hand. Kitty shook in fear when the skeleton struck at her! She jumped out of the way getting mild cut on her leg. The skeleton, which I will call BC, turned around and struck again. Kitty dodged all she could scared out of her wits! BC grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground his blood getting all over her neck.  
  
Kitty: Let * cough * go! * struggles *  
  
BC aka bloody corps it was either that or BS: * laughs maniacally *  
  
BC squeezed harder making it harder for her to breathe. With his other hand her reached out to touch her face when she bit him. ( EW!) Blood rolled into her mouth making her swallow it as it kept going in. The taste of it set off something deep inside her. Her eyes began to glow and she bit into BC's bone. She jerked her head left to right like a raved dog. SNAP! BC's hand came off. Blood pulsed out of the bone and marrow gushed it dropping to the floor flopping like pudding. He dropped her to the ground her landing in the marrow. BC fell to the ground turning into blood dust. Kitty stared in horror. What came over her?  
  
Kitty: What the hell was that? Why did I snap like that? Something about the blood made me turn into something else. * looks at her blood and marrow covered hands. * What's wrong with me?  
  
The marrow, blood, and dust disappeared and Kitty was left alone in the room.  
  
Kitty: What should I do now? * looks over at the desk * I think I'll sit for a bit. * sits down and with her luck the files fall. * Damn it all! * gets on the floor to pick them up and sees picture. * M- mother!? * She picked up the picture and file and read. It had everything her demon heritage her past, When she was done she found one on Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kit, Naoko, and on a girl she didn't know then she found one on her. * I'm, I'm, I'M A DEMON!!!!!?????????????????  
  
Kitty read sees that she was a fox demon/human/vampire/cat demon/ angel or as most call them mixed breeds. She learned what they were and what it meant and came to the conclusion that she had been lied to her entire life.  
  
Kitty: Kit, Mother, Father, and all my older friends they are all demons!? Why didn't my mother tell me!? * she began ripping up the files and scattered them all over the place. She huddled up into a ball and thought. She now knew why this guy wanted revenge she knew that her pet was really a demon she now knew she was a demon herself. She sat there and thought to herself trying to figure out what to do next. *  
  
** Meanwhile with Kurama and the others **  
  
Kurama: * holding the still panicking Neko. * It's ok we'll find her.  
  
Naoko: Yeah, we just need to figure out where he is.  
  
Kit: But how do we do that?  
  
Hiei: I've tried my jagan it didn't work.  
  
Neko: I'll try a new thing Koenma gave me * pulls out a gadget types something in then says * Subject: Cecura.  
  
Gadget: Beep beep boop beep. Cecura, Makai, Death Castle, Magic talisman of the darkness.  
  
Kurama: what!? Someone found and used that to bring him back to life!?  
  
Neko: What is it?  
  
Kurama: A dark artifact that was said to be lost forever. It brings the selected person to life tripling their power.  
  
Hiei: That isn't good.  
  
Neko: and Cecura was powerful to begin with he didn't put up a fight with me, but he is very strong.  
  
Naoko: This is getting complicated.  
  
Kit: And the poor little master has been taken prisoner.  
  
Kurama: We have to save her.  
  
Neko: How?  
  
Naoko: We don't have much a plan.  
  
Kit: And we don't know how to get to Death Castle.  
  
Kurama: There isn't a good side to any of this.  
  
Neko: No there isn't.  
  
Kit: Still we need to save her.  
  
Hiei: we can make up a plan along the way.  
  
Kurama: Right.  
  
** Unknown to them they are being watched **  
  
Cecura: * looks into the mirror showing Neko and the others * Heh make any plan you want we will stop you isn't that right?  
  
Voice from behind: Yes, sir.  
  
Cecura: Good. How is the little brat doing?  
  
VFB: Fine, she has destroyed the skeleton and found the files.  
  
Cecura: Good. Everything is going according to plan. Go send another target for her to kill.  
  
VFB: Yes, sir. * walks off *  
  
Kitsune: This is where the chapter ends. It maybe shorts, but that's ok.  
  
SFN: And we still haven't found the real Azukie.  
  
Kitsune: * whispers * That's a good thing.  
  
SFN: Azukie's going to kill you.  
  
Kitsune: I know. T_T 


	3. New enemy! The dark assassin Death!

Kitsune: Hi! We still haven't found Azukie or figured out who this person is.  
  
SFN: Yeah it's starting to annoy me! * Hits person * WHERE IS SHE!?  
  
Person: I'll never tell!  
  
Kitsune: ACK!  
  
SFN: You do that a lot.  
  
Kitsune: SHUT UP!  
  
SFN: Don't tell em to shut up!  
  
Kitsune: AZUKIE!!!!!! Where are you!?  
  
Azukie: I've been over at Karushi's. Oh and I know everything that you said, Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune: O.O RUN!!!!!!! * Runs away *  
  
SFN: Here is the third chapter! Sorry we made you wait so long!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ New enemy! The dark assassin Death! ~  
  
Neko: Where are we?  
  
Kit: * shrugs * I don't know.  
  
Naoko: We are far from Death Castle. It will take us a while to get there.  
  
Kurama: I hope Kitty I ok.  
  
Neko: Me too. I get the feeling she's in great danger.  
  
Hiei: I found that obvious.  
  
Neko: * hits him * SHUT UP!  
  
Hiei: HEY!  
  
Neko: I'll hurt you I swear I will!  
  
Naoko: Stop it the both of you Kitty is in danger and we don't want to be late.  
  
Kit: Right the little master needs to be saved soon.  
  
Neko: right.  
  
Kurama: Lets press on then.  
  
Er a voice: Not so fast.  
  
Neko: Nani!? ( What!?)  
  
Kurama: Who's there!?  
  
Voice: Me.  
  
Hiei: Me who?  
  
Voice: Death.  
  
Neko: Death?  
  
Death: Yes and I'm here to tell you that you're not going to make it any further.  
  
Kurama: And why is that?  
  
Neko: Let me guess " because I Death am going to bring you death " or some stupid pun like that?  
  
Naoko: Neko, please, no puns!  
  
Neko: What?  
  
Death: Shut up!  
  
An arrow was shot and hit Neko in the shoulder.  
  
Neko: Ack! Damn you!  
  
Kurama: * runs to Neko and pulls the arrow out and holds her * You ok?  
  
Neko: Eh I'll be just fine.  
  
Naoko: Hey! Come down here and fight us face to face!  
  
Death: Oh and I guess you want to be the first to die?  
  
Naoko: No, I believe you are going to be the one to die, Death.  
  
Neko: That sounded weird..  
  
Naoko: Neko, shut up.  
  
Neko: Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Kurama: Calm down.  
  
Naoko: Come on Death or are you scared!?  
  
Death: * jumps down from a nearby tree * All right Naoko. Lets fight.  
  
Naoko: Kurama, rose.  
  
Kurama: * throws her a rose and when she catches it it turns into a sword *  
  
Naoko: Thanks.  
  
Kurama: Your welcome.  
  
Death: * makes a sword appear in her hand just like Neko's only silver handle * Time to die little Naoko.  
  
Naoko: I don't think so! * charges at Death *  
  
Death: * charges back *  
  
Their sword collide with great force each trying their hardest to knock the other away.  
  
Death: Tell me Naoko, how does it feel to be so close to death?  
  
Naoko: I said no puns damn it! * knocks Death back and swings *  
  
Death: * dodges * Heh why not?  
  
Naoko: Because I said so! * Swings again *  
  
Death: * dodges and jumps to the side. * Here comes your death Naoko!  
  
Naoko: Neko, was that a pun?  
  
Neko: Not sure.  
  
Death: Silence! * Begins to glow a scary black color. Black gargoyle wings appear on her. Two scar on her face on across her eye and her other on her cheek come into view. Long raven hair going to the end of her back, and black eyes. * It's time to die! * Charges and Swings at Naoko *  
  
Kit: NAOKO!  
  
Neko: NO, NAOKO!  
  
Kitsune: AHHHHHHHH! * Is being beat up by Azukie-sama *  
  
Azukie: BAD KITSUNE!  
  
SFN: Sorry it was short, but the next one I'll try and make exciting! 


	4. Injuries and the capture!

Azukie: I beat Kitsune to the point she had to be hospitalized.  
  
SFN: I feel sorry for her.  
  
Azukie: I don't.  
  
SFN: You poisoned her!  
  
Azukie: So?  
  
SFN: -_-" Azukie.. Here's the chapter.  
  
Azukie: Review or else!  
  
~*~ Naoko's death! ~*~  
  
Naoko: WHAT!? KITSUNE YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Kitsune: Just kidding!  
  
~*~ Injuries and the capture! ~*~  
  
Death: Silence! * Begins to glow a scary black color. Black gargoyle wings appear on her. Two scar on her face on across her eye and her other on her cheek come into view. Long raven hair going to the end of her back, and black eyes. * It's time to die! * Charges and Swings at Naoko *  
  
Kit: NAOKO!  
  
Neko: NO, NAOKO!  
  
Naoko: *falls to the ground. *  
  
Kit: * runs to her and holds her * Hey Naoko! Naoko!  
  
Naoko: I'm ok.  
  
Neko: Ow that looks painful.  
  
Naoko: No duh!  
  
Neko: Sorry.  
  
Death: Heh care to continue?  
  
Naoko: Yes! * Tries to get up *  
  
Kit: Naoko with that wound you will hurt yourself.  
  
Naoko: It's only a small cut * actually it's a gash from her chest to her gut pretty deep *  
  
Neko: Small!? Girl I'll fight her.  
  
Death: Bring it on little Neko you'll never win.  
  
Neko: Oh I won't will I?  
  
Death: that's right.  
  
Hiei: Neko save your energy for Cecura allow me to kill this one.  
  
Neko: All right Hiei if you insist.  
  
Hiei: * pulls out his sword * I do.  
  
Death: More fun for me. * Raises her sword *  
  
Hiei: * charges *  
  
The two fight Hiei cutting her arm, leg and face, but the crafty woman was too much and used a black beam to force Hiei into a tree knocking him out.  
  
Kurama: Hiei!  
  
Kit: Damn it. * Looks back down to Naoko * That wound isn't getting any better.  
  
Naoko: I'll be fine.  
  
Neko: Death! Stop it!  
  
Death: Why should I?  
  
Neko: Because I said so! * A sword appears in her hand it flaming *  
  
Death: * black fire surrounds her sword *  
  
Neko: DIE! * Charges at Death *  
  
Death: Not before you!  
  
Both battle with all their straight anger, fear, and sorrow mixed in Neko's emotions. Anger of Death hurting her friends, fear that she might lose Naoko, and sorrow that her friends were injured Death feeling nothing. This battle took longer making it seem like forever, but soon even Neko fell to her knees. A cut across her stomach, arm, leg, and a deep throbbing wound in her shoulder where Death stab her sword through.  
  
Kurama: * kneels next to Neko * Neko are you ok?  
  
Neko: Y-Yeah just fine.  
  
Death: Do you two wanna face me? * Looks at Kit and Kurama. *  
  
Kit: Yes.  
  
Kurama: And we will beat you!  
  
Death: Sure come on let fight.  
  
Kit and Kurama came to their feet Kurama pulling out his rose whip and Kit pulling out his sword. They charged at the same time and attacked. Death dodged both attacks and sent them into a tree.  
  
Death: You all are so weak.  
  
Naoko: Shut up bitch!  
  
Neko: * comes to her feet * we aren't finished yet!  
  
Death: Yes you are done fighting me, but Cecura is not done with you, Neko.  
  
Neko: What?  
  
Death: * smirks * He's waiting for you * extends her wings and takes off and a huge black hand made of dark magic came and snatched Neko up *  
  
Neko: Ack! Kurama!  
  
Kurama: * rubs his head and looks up * Neko! No!  
  
Neko: Noo! I don't wanna go!!!!!  
  
Naoko: Wait bring her back you damn rat with wings!  
  
Kit: Save your energy Naoko! We'll get her back, but right now you need to relax or you'll hurt yourself more.  
  
Naoko: * sighs and rest * Koneko-chan.  
  
Hiei: * wakes * What happened?  
  
Kit: * holding Naoko * Neko was captured by that girl.  
  
Hiei: Damn  
  
Kurama: Neko.  
  
Azukie: There you go chapter 4 now PLEASE review!  
  
SFN: SHE SAID PLEASE! You can't be Azukie!  
  
Azukie: Shut up * smack *  
  
SFN: Yep it's Azukie.  
  
Kitsune: * walks in all bandaged and stuff * Naoko..  
  
AFN: O.O you look horrible!  
  
Kitsune: Shut up!  
  
Azukie: See ya next time. 


	5. Kitty's transformation

Kitsune: * with Kurama who is tending to her many wounds *  
  
Neko: Hey he's mine!!  
  
Kitsune: Cecura!  
  
Cecura: What? Ok, ok * drags Neko off *  
  
Neko: Damn you!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: * cuddles Kurama *  
  
Kurama: Aren't you and Neko the same person?  
  
Kitsune: Split personalities actually I'm based directly on the writer Neko's her other personality.  
  
Kurama: Ah.  
  
Kitsune: Yes now here is chapter five.  
  
Azukie: This chapter is basically Neko meets up with Kitty who is pretty pissed at her for not telling her about her heritage and Cecura seems to have taken quite a liking to Neko.  
  
SFN: Kurama and the guys now have to save Neko and Kitty, but they don't know how!  
  
Kitsune: * kissing Kurama *  
  
Azukie and SFN: KITSUNE!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Here's the fifth chapter of Kurama and the assassin 2! * Gets kissed by Kitsune again *  
  
~~ Kitty's transformation ~~  
  
Neko kicked and screamed as two guards dragged her through the hall to a room and threw her in closing the door.  
  
Neko: You'll pay for that!  
  
A voice: Mommy.?  
  
Neko: * looks to the voice * Kitty! * Hugs her * Kitty are you ok what happened!?  
  
Kitty: * pushes her away * Why didn't you tell me!?  
  
Neko: What?  
  
Kitty: Why didn't you tell me I was a demon!?  
  
Neko: Uh Kitty I wanted to keep you away from all of this!  
  
Kitty: You should have told me!  
  
Neko: don't bring up that tone with me young lady!  
  
Kitty: Show me what you really look like mom! For years you've hid behind that mask of skin what are you really mom!?  
  
Neko: * sighs * I'm a mixed breed, Kitty. Fox-demon, cat-demon, angel, sorceress, vampire, and human. I guess you deserve to see what I really am. * flames surround her and when they die down she has red eyes, blond hair, red angel wings with dagger sharp feathers, two red strips on each cheek, a gold star in the middle of her forehead, red fox ears and a tail, finally claws and fangs a sword a her side * This is what I really look like Kitty.  
  
Kitty: So how do I transform?  
  
Neko: Just concentrate your energy on the demon inside you, Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Right. * does so and flames shoot up around her and when they are gone her hair is now silver and now she has gold cat-like eyes, fox ears and tail, claws, fangs, and a star on her forehead. * Whoa. that feels really weird!  
  
Neko: The first time you do it, it does feel weird.  
  
Kitty: So this is what I really am?  
  
Neko: What you really are Kitty is my daughter and one that has missed her math test at school yesterday!  
  
Kitty: * laughs * Hey not my fault.  
  
Neko: true. * hugs her * I'm so glad you're ok.  
  
The door opens and someone says " Neko, nice to see you again."  
  
Neko: * turns around * Cecura.  
  
Cecura: That's right, Neko now come with me.  
  
Neko: * holds Kitty close to her * I won't.  
  
Cecura: too bad * snaps and Kitty appears next to him and he lightly grabs her throat * Now, Neko.  
  
Neko: Kitty! All right Cecura just leave my daughter alone!  
  
Cecura: Fine with me * pushes Kitty over to her.  
  
Neko: * catches and hugs her whispering * Be safe my little Kitten.  
  
Kitty: Mommy don't go!  
  
Neko: I have to * gets up and walks to Cecura.  
  
Kitty: Mommy wait!  
  
Cecura and Neko walks out closing the door and locking it.  
  
Cecura: Come along Neko * walks down the hall *  
  
Neko: * hesitantly follows *  
  
Cecura: * gets to his room and waits for Neko to go in *  
  
Neko: * Walks in and hears the door close and lock then turns around to see Cecura with a smirk on his face *  
  
Cecura: You are just as I remember you my pet.  
  
Neko: I do not belong to you! You've changed a bit since I killed you.  
  
Cecura: Yes and not only on the outside * grabs her wrist and pulls her to him *  
  
Neko: W-what are you d-doing!?  
  
( Hey you'd be scared too )  
  
Cecura: Holding you and now * puts a hand under her chin and lifts her head up to him and kisses her *  
  
Neko: Mft!!!!!?????  
  
Cecura: * pulls away and smirks *  
  
Neko: Get off me! * pushes him away *  
  
Cecura: Heh, you'll come around pet until then adieu * walks out and locks the door leaving Neko alone *  
  
Kitsune: Hehe.  
  
Neko: KITSUNE YOU SUCK!  
  
Kitsune: I know.  
  
Kurama: Oh boy.  
  
Neko: And he's mine! * takes Kurama back *  
  
Kitsune: Hey! * takes Kurama back *  
  
Kurama : One of you two help me!  
  
SFN and Azukie: No. * walk off *  
  
Kurama: Please review or my arms are going to be ripped off! 


	6. Neko's spell

Kitsune: GOMEN SORRYSORRY SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I had problems with my computer I am so sorry!  
  
Fans are protesting against Kurama and the assassin 2!  
  
Azukie and SFN are out there too  
  
Kitsune: PRESSURE KILLES!  
  
The Characters: * on actors strike *  
  
Kitsune: T_T ALL OF YOU HATE ME! * starts crying *  
  
All except Azukie feel bad.  
  
Characters: * go and get into costume *  
  
Azukie: * starts killing Kitsune *  
  
(Give me the keyboard Azukie!)  
  
Kitsune: X.X  
  
(AZUKIE! GIVE IT BACK! )  
  
(*Azukie gives keyboard back*)  
  
Kitsune: * revives *  
  
SFN: Now to this chapter of Kurama and the assassin 2! Neko's spell! And what is going on with Kit and Nakoko!?  
  
Neko just stood there in shock for a few minuets till she snapped out of it and sat in a chair. She thought of what happened.  
  
Neko: *thinks * Why? Why did he kiss me? * end thought * what the heck is his problem!?  
  
Voice: Easy, he kissed you because he's in love with you.  
  
Neko: Death!? Come out!  
  
Death appears in front of her  
  
Death: Yes?  
  
Neko: * punches her in the face* that was for hurting my friends!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death: * smirks and punches Neko hard in the stomach and Neko flies into the wall falling to the ground. *  
  
Neko: K-Kurama. * Blacks out *  
  
Death: Oh little Neko this is going to be soooooooooooo fun.  
  
* With Kurama and The gang *  
  
Kurama: * resting against a tree* Neko. * sighs *  
  
Hiei: * mutters to self * Kitty, Neko be safe.  
  
Kit: * wrapping Naoko's wounds * are you ok?  
  
Naoko: Yes, I am. I just hope Koneko-san and Kitten-chan are ok.  
  
Kit: So do I. * sighs * If I had been more aware the little master wouldn't have been captured in the first place. Then Master Neko wouldn't have been kidnapped and * pauses * and you wouldn't have been hurt.  
  
Naoko: * sets her hand on his * don't blame yourself Kit. I don't.  
  
They look at each other for a few seconds then realize their fingers are laces together and blush. Naoko pulled her hand away and tries to hide it. Kit sort of smiled then continued wrapping.  
  
Kurama: We have to get them back * sighs * Neko, Kitty.  
  
Hiei: It must be hard for a father to lose his wife and only child.  
  
Kurama: It is.  
  
Hiei: Don't worry yourself fox we'll get them back  
  
Suddenly a familiar mix breed stepped out of the forest.  
  
Kurama: N-Neko! * jumps up and hugs her * Neko you are ok! I missed you!  
  
Neko: I missed you too * pushes him back pulling out her sword and stabs him in the leg * my dear little Kurama * twists her sword widening the hole and pulls it out *  
  
Kurama: Nagh! * falls back in pain and covers the wound * Neko!?  
  
Hiei: She's under Cecura's control!  
  
Death: * Appears above them * sadly no, she's my puppet. Neko kill him now!  
  
Neko: * raises her sword *  
  
Kit, Naoko, and Hiei: NEKO NO DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: AH! CUT! * runs on set and glomps Kurama * No hurting Kurama!  
  
Neko: KITSUNE!  
  
^^" Well that's the end of the chapter! 


	7. Double Trouble

Kitsune: I'm surprised my fans are still reading.  
  
SFN: After how long you took and how short the chapter is so am I.  
  
Azukie: * is gone with Karushi again *  
  
Kitsune: Anyway here is chapter 7.  
  
~ Double trouble ~  
  
Kurama: * jumps up off his good leg and lands in a tree * Neko! Snap out of it!  
  
Death: She can't hear you. Give up.  
  
Kurama: I won't!  
  
Death: Well then let bring out killer number two!  
  
Out of the forest came Kitty with a scythe and blank eyes.  
  
Hiei: Kitty!  
  
Kit: This isn't good.  
  
Naoko: Death you witch! I'm going to kill you!  
  
Death: You can't kill me I'm death. Death doesn't die that's now it works.  
  
Naoko: NO PUNS!!!!  
  
Kit: You need to calm down Naoko.  
  
Naoko: * mumbles * I hate puns.  
  
(Forgive me. I just watched a comedy... Monty Python The meaning of life.)  
  
Kitty: * lunges at Hiei, Kit, and Naoko *  
  
Kit: * picks up Naoko and jumps back into a tree * we can't fight them.  
  
Naoko: Then what are we going to do? Let them kill us?  
  
Hiei: * jumps up with them * I don't see any other choice.  
  
Kurama: I do not believe this is the time to give!  
  
Kit: Neither do I.  
  
Hiei: * sighs * Kurama, Naoko, Kit go!  
  
All: What?  
  
Hiei: I'll hold them here for as long as I can go to the castle and kill Cecura!  
  
Kurama: Hiei.  
  
Hiei: GO!  
  
Kit: * nods * Thank you Hiei.  
  
Naoko: Be safe.  
  
Kit jumps down and runs off with Naoko.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, thank you. Good-bye. * runs after Naoko and Kit. *  
  
Hiei: * jumps down * Death, I will not allow you too keep control over Neko and Kitty!  
  
Death: Oh? How will you stop me Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I'll find a way.  
  
Death: Attack my puppets! Kill him!  
  
Kitty and Neko: * charges Hiei *  
  
Hiei: * pulls out his sword * Neko, Kitty snap out of it!  
  
Kitty: * swings her scythe at him *  
  
Hiei: * dodges and jumps up at Death *  
  
Death: Time to die Hiei! * extends claws from her hand and stabs him through the heart *  
  
Hiei: * disappears and is now behind her *  
  
Death: * realizes and turns around *  
  
Hiei: * swings at her cutting her in half *  
  
Death: * Laughs evilly * Think you've won? * grabs him by the collar and throws him down with a power blast *  
  
Hiei: Ack! * Lands hard in the dirt * Damn it.  
  
Kitty: * takes up her scythe and brings it down into Hiei's back *  
  
Hiei: Gah! * coughs up some blood * D-Damn it.  
  
Neko: * stabs him in another part of the back *  
  
Hiei: * winces and looks up at Death * Y-You witch!  
  
Death: Kill him.  
  
Neko and Kitty repeatedly stabbed him in the back.  
  
Hiei: * almost dead * Kitty. Neko. * shakily takes off his headband and opens his Jagan ** thinks * Please let this work. * a light comes from his Jagan *  
  
Kitty and Neko: * eyes start to fill back up with emotion. *  
  
Death: what the!?  
  
Kitty: * blinks * Where? Uh. * looks down at Hiei * H-H-HIEI!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: Hiei! What? * drops her sword and falls to her knees * Hiei!  
  
Kitty: * crying * what? What happened?  
  
Hiei: * blood trickling down from his mouth * I-It's all right, Neko, Kitty. T-The others are going to save you.. I-I promise. * looks at Death * I-I told you I'd free them from your control.* slightly smiles then takes his last breath and lays his head down, dead *  
  
Kitty and Neko: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death: Hn Sleep! * throws magic at Neko and Kitty them falling asleep instantly * Damn you! Now I have to deal with the other three! * sighs and picks up Kitty and Neko * I will kill them.. Then I will be free * disappears *  
  
Kitsune: And that is where it ends I could go on, but I have horseback riding in the morning then Sunday I have sword practice so I hope I can get the next chapter done soon. Much love to my fans!  
  
Naoko: Hope to see you next time.  
  
Azukie: I will make sure Kitsune does a good job if not she will be put in sever pain!  
  
(note: Azukie-sama is not this mean she's really cool! A vote of thanks to my master Azukie and my friend Naoko!)  
  
Azukie, Naoko, and Kitsune: See you next time please review bye! 


	8. Falling in Love?

Kitsune: I dedicate this chapter to Azukie-sama!  
  
Azukie: Thanks now write it before you forget!  
  
SFN: Right Kitsune get the paper I'll get the soda!  
  
Kitsune: RIGHT! Here is the chapter!  
  
~~Falling in love!?~~  
  
Kurama: No! Hiei's aura is gone!  
  
Kit: Then he is dead.  
  
Naoko: Oh man. this is not good.  
  
Kit: Not only for us image what Neko and Kitty are feeling right now.  
  
Kurama: Right and that is why we have to save them as soon as possible! We lost Hiei I'm not going to lose them.but we can't fight Cecura in our condition we better make camp and take the time to bandage our wounds.  
  
Kit: Right. * lays Naoko down resting her back against a tree * I'll bandage your wound.  
  
Naoko: I can do it myself.  
  
Kit: All right, if you are sure.  
  
Naoko: * takes out some bandages * I am, now you two turn around this wound is too height for my liking.  
  
Kit: Right, right.  
  
Kurama: * nods and turns around, sits and starts bandaging his leg *  
  
Kit: * turns and sits next to Kurama *  
  
Naoko: * doesn't really trust them so turns around too and bandages her wound.*  
  
Kit: You all right over there Naoko?  
  
Naoko: Yes, why wouldn't I be?  
  
Kit: Just making sure.  
  
Naoko: I am perfectly capable on my own. * changes her top *  
  
(Don't ask where she's getting these things. I'm just guessing from like a knapsack or something.)  
  
Naoko: Done.  
  
Kit: * gets up and sits next to her *  
  
Kurama: * finishes on his wound * I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Kit: Right I'll stay awake and make sure the cost is clear.  
  
Kurama: all right. Night * lays down and falls asleep *  
  
Naoko: Poor guy. He loves Neko so much and he also has to worry about his daughter. Both no where near safe. I must admit I fear for Neko and Kitty's health.  
  
Kit: As do. I wish I was stronger then I could have prevented all this. Master and the little Master would be all right.  
  
Naoko: Yes, but that's not how it happened.  
  
Kit: I know. * There is a slight pause * at least. At least I got to meet you, Naoko.  
  
Naoko: * hides a blush * Why is that?  
  
Kit: Well because, because I uh.  
  
Naoko: What is it Kit?  
  
Kit looked into her eyes and leaned in closer to her putting an arm around her waist the other cupping her cheek. His face got closer to hers until they met in a gently kiss. Naoko was shocked at first, but felt herself kissing back. The kiss became passionate as they both realized they were in love. Naoko tried to hide her feelings afraid to get close to anyone, as for Kit he was afraid that she would never like him back. They pulled away both a bit red in blush. They stared into one another's eyes once again when the silence was broke by Kit.  
  
Kit: Naoko, I-I love you so much.  
  
Naoko: I love you too Kit.  
  
Kit: Really? *he asked happily*  
  
Naoko: Yes, I have loved you for a while, but I didn't want to admit it.  
  
Kit: I was afraid you wouldn't love me back.  
  
Naoko: Well now you know I do.  
  
Kit: Yes, and I couldn't be happier, but I guess now is not the time eh?  
  
Naoko: No, I guess it isn't. At least we got to meet each other right? There is one benefit to this.  
  
Kit: Yes * holds Naoko close *  
  
Naoko: * smiles and rest her head on his shoulder. *  
  
Naoko soon fell asleep in Kit's arms happy that she could get the truth out to him. Kit was overjoyed. He watched over his love, and Kurama, for the rest of the night and waited till the morn' when he would rescue Neko and Kitty and return home with Naoko.  
  
Kitsune: * tears * OMG that was soooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!  
  
SFN: * grumbles *  
  
* On set *  
  
Girl playing Naoko: was that good?  
  
Kitsune: Yeah.  
  
SFN: * runs up and punches her * mine! * grabs kit's arm and runs off with him *  
  
Kitsune: O.O ummmmmm.  
  
Azukie: * claps * that was mildly entertaining *  
  
Neko: Don't even think about it Kitsune!  
  
Kitsune: * thinking about doing that with Kurama *  
  
Neko: I told you not to think about it! * beats up Kitsune *  
  
Kitsune: AH! * runs and takes Kurama off with her Neko chasing *  
  
Azukie: Um * walks off with Karushi *  
  
Unknown person: Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Neko's sacrifice

Kitsune: Writers block majorly!  
  
Azukie: Oh well.  
  
SFN: Kit's MINE!  
  
Neko: We know!  
  
Kitsune: * sighs * here's the chapter.  
  
~ Neko's sacrifice. ~  
  
(Neko: What is that supposed to mean!?!?  
  
Kitsune: You will see)  
  
Neko: * wakes * what happened? * sits up and rubs head *  
  
Cecura: Hello Neko.  
  
Neko: * jumps slightly and looks at him * Cecura!?  
  
Cecura: Yes? * smirks *  
  
Neko: * back up coming to the wall * what am I doing here!?  
  
Cecura: why wouldn't you be? * crawls over to her *  
  
(Note: Neko was lying on a bed so he's crawling over to her: end note)  
  
Neko: S-Stay away!  
  
Cecura: I don't think so, Neko. * runs his hand down the side of her face *  
  
Neko: * turns head * don't touch me!  
  
Cecura: I can do whatever I want to do, my little Neko.  
  
Neko: I do not belong to you!  
  
Cecura: Yes you do. There is nothing you can do to change that fact.  
  
Neko: Get away from me! * A tear rolls down face *  
  
Cecura * wipes it away * don't cry little Neko. I won't hurt you, that much.  
  
Neko: Get away from me right now! * pushes at him *  
  
Cecura: Be still! * grabs her wrist tightly *  
  
Neko: * winces *  
  
Cecura: Behave yourself!  
  
Neko: Go to hell!  
  
Cecura: * slaps her * I told you to be still! Now then if you do not cooperate then I will have to hurt your little kitten.  
  
Neko: Kitty! Don't!  
  
Cecura: I will if you do not stay still.  
  
Neko: * mutters * Fine.  
  
Cecura: Good little Neko.  
  
Um. Let's go to Kitty!  
  
Kitty: * sitting in the room she had been through most of the chapters * Hiei. * tears falling off cheeks * I'm so sorry.  
  
The door opens and a dark shadow looms over Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Death, * sarcastically * how good it is to see you again.  
  
Death: Yes, well I came to say your fighting skills are very good.  
  
Kitty: My mother, father, and Hiei trained me.  
  
Death: Heh, so you killed your own teacher.  
  
Kitty: * covers ears * Shut up!  
  
Death: It doesn't matter you won't be here much longer.  
  
Kitty: What do you mean?  
  
Death: If your mother agrees to it which, I know she will, you will be set free.  
  
Kitty: agrees with what!?  
  
Death: Being Cecura's forever.  
  
Kitty: No mother would NEVER agree to that!  
  
Death: For your life and safety of course she will.  
  
Kitty: No! She can't!  
  
Death: She will. Enjoy your freedom. * smirks * you mother will want it that way * disappears *  
  
Kitty: * turns back to her human form * M-Mother no. you can't. * cries weakly * Mother please don't! I love you Mom I don't want you to stay here forever! Mother!!!  
  
Back with Cecura and Neko.  
  
Cecura: Hm, I'll make a deal with you Neko.  
  
Neko: A deal?  
  
Cecura: Yes, you will be my slave forever and I will set the kitten free.  
  
Neko: and if I refuse?  
  
Cecura: Then Kitty will die.  
  
Neko: Fine I accept.  
  
Cecura: Good.  
  
Near the Castle.  
  
Kurama: We're almost there!  
  
Kit: Right!  
  
Naoko: I hope they are ok.  
  
Kit: I do too.  
  
Kurama: They will be!  
  
Kit: Naoko how is your wound?  
  
Naoko: Good, it shouldn't open.  
  
Kit: I'm glad.  
  
Naoko: * smiles for a second then turns serious as they approach the castle. * Neko, Kitty, we'll save you.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Kitty is tossed out!  
  
Kurama: Kitty! * runs over and hugs his daughter close * Kitty, are you all right what happened!?  
  
Kitty: * tears on face * Daddy!  
  
Kit: Why did they let you go?  
  
Kitty: Cecura made a deal with mommy!  
  
Naoko: What was the deal?  
  
Kitty: Mother is his slave now! Daddy you need to save her!  
  
Kurama: I will I promise. Naoko, Kit, take Kitty home!  
  
Kit: Right.  
  
Naoko: Will do, be careful Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I will! * runs off *  
  
Kit: Let's go Kitty!  
  
Kitty: I want to help!  
  
Naoko: Kitty Please come on.  
  
Kitty: Fine.  
  
Kit: * picks her up * let's go Naoko!  
  
Naoko: Coming!  
  
They run off with Kitty.  
  
Kitsune: that's it for now.  
  
SFN: Good chapter.  
  
Azukie: Whatever.  
  
Kitsune: see ya later! 


	10. The Rescue

Kitsune: Hehe there really isn't an excuse for my lack of writing, I'm sorry. I guess my confidence was shattered when someone kicked one of my storied off FF.net.  
  
Azukie: Excuses, excuses.  
  
SFN: Be nice, here's the chapter.  
  
~The Rescue ~  
  
Neko sat on Cecura's bed thinking how to get out. Cecura had gone to take care of something a while ago. Then the door creaked open.  
  
Neko: * looks at the door * Death?  
  
Death: * closes door * Neko, have you ever wondered how Cecura found you and your kid? Or now he knew you had a child?  
  
Neko: A little.  
  
Death: Well it's simple, I am you.  
  
Neko: What!?  
  
Death: I am your evil half you got rid of tears ago.  
  
Neko: How!?  
  
Death: Cecura brought me back to help him, but I would rather kill you. * unsheathes sword and charges at Neko *  
  
Neko: ack! * jumps up before she strikes and runs out the door *  
  
Death: You can't run from me! * chases *  
  
Neko: * runs through the halls * 'I have to get outta here!'  
  
Death: I'm going to get you Neko!  
  
Neko: * runs faster * ' Kurama, Kitty, Naoko, and Kit someone help me!'  
  
Death: * slashes at her cutting her shoulder a little *  
  
Neko: Ah! * runs faster then, comes to a dead end *  
  
Death: A dead end, how appropriate.  
  
Neko: * backs up to the wall *  
  
Death: Die!  
  
Voice: I don't think so! Rose whip! * Rose whip ties around Death's neck, then pulled back cutting her head off *  
  
Neko: Kurama! * runs over and hugs him * Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Neko, thank god you're all right * hugs her close * I though something must have happened to you.  
  
Neko: I'm fine.  
  
Death stands, picks up her head and puts it back on.  
  
Neko: What!?  
  
Death: Die! * slashes at them *  
  
Neko and Kurama jump back. Kurama whips at Death, but she dodges all the attacks. For almost an hour the three attacked and dodged, Kurama taking most of the damage, but with Neko by his side, he would never give up. Never.  
  
Death: Give it up, you won't win.  
  
Neko: Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I'm fine, and I won't give up!  
  
Neko: Kurama, together we can beat her.  
  
Kurama: * Nods and takes her hand *  
  
Neko: * starts chanting something *  
  
Death: What are you doing!?  
  
Neko and Kurama start to glow as the chanting got faster, and faster, the quickening words frightened Death, she couldn't' move! Neko chanted even quicker as Death saw black all around her, eyes staring. There was no way out and no one to yell at to make the fear go away, she felt suffocated. She was scared. As the chanting continued fast the eyes looked at Death angry, them glowing with fire, the darkness closed in around her. She screamed, she ran, right into a wall, and feel to the ground, Death had been driven mad with feat, Death had died of fear.  
  
Neko: * looks at her * I almost feel sorry for her, the real of darkness, is a terrible place to die.  
  
Kurama: * nods * lets go. * takes her hand and runs *  
  
Neko: * keeps up with him *  
  
Kurama and Neko made it out of the castle to the bright outside of day. They were free. Neko looked at Kurama and he looked back they stared into the sun of each others eyes. Warm air surrounded them. They embraced each other, tears streaming down their faces afraid that they might have lost one another. Neko looked up at him and kissed him, Kurama kissing right back.  
  
Neko: * pulls away and wipes his tears * I love you.  
  
Kurama: I * wipes hers * I love you too, Neko. * kisses her forehead *  
  
Neko: Let's get out of here.  
  
Kurama: * nods * right. * takes her hand in his *  
  
They started to walk when they heard and evil laugh.  
  
Neko: What!?  
  
Cecura appeared before them.  
  
Cecura: Did you really think that you could get away from me, dear Neko?  
  
Neko: Damn you!  
  
Cecura: such a temper, it fits you.  
  
Neko: Shut up!  
  
Kurama: Stay away from Neko!  
  
Cecura: No, we had a deal. I let the brat go and she be mind forever.  
  
Neko: Grrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Kurama: I won't allow you to keep her! * takes out rose whip *  
  
Cecura: A fight it is? Fine with me.  
  
The land around them turned to black.  
  
Cecura: We shall fight here * glows and grows, when the glowing goes down his legs are now vines and branches, thorns all over them. One of them whips at Kurama, him dodging it. * Time to die, Neko will be mine forever * evil laugh *  
  
Neko: Never!  
  
Kitsune: Will Kurama survive? Will Neko have to be his forever? Hey I've always wanted to write a sad story, so you never know, I could do both ^_~ in your review tell me if you want a sad or happy ending. 


	11. The Ending of Kurama and the assassin 2:...

Kitsune: I know by now you all hate me, but here is the ending I promised.  
  
SFN: Heh, like anyone besides me is going to read it.  
  
Kitsune: SHUT UP!  
  
Episode eleven ~ The Ending of Kurama and the assassin 2: Cecura's revenge ~  
  
The land around them turned to black.  
  
Cecura: We shall fight here * glows and grows, when the glowing goes down his legs are now vines and branches, thorns all over them. One of them whips at Kurama, him dodging it. * Time to die, Neko will be mine forever * evil laugh *  
  
Neko: Never!  
  
Kurama: stay close, Neko.  
  
Cecura: * whips at them both * die!  
  
Kurama and Neko: * jump back *  
  
A thorned whip like branch wraps around Neko and pulls her to Cecura *  
  
Neko: * winces, thorns going deep into her *  
  
Kurama: Neko!!! * Charges and whips at the branch holding me *  
  
It snaps in two and she falls to the ground, only to be surrounded by branches like a cage *  
  
Kurama: let her go!!!  
  
Cecura: never. She will remain with me! * whips at Kurama, it cutting his side *  
  
Neko: KURAMA!!!!  
  
Kurama: * clutches his wound then charges again and whips like mad *  
  
Cecura: * countering with his own whippy branches *  
  
Kurama: I will not let you keep her! I love Neko and I will NEVER allow you to keep her!  
  
Neko: Kurama....  
  
~ Meanwhile at home ~  
  
Naoko: Grrrrrrr damn it we should have stayed and helped them!!  
  
Kit: * holds her from behind * shhhh it's all right Naoko, they will return all right.  
  
Kitty: Mom, Dad.  
  
Kit: its all right Kitty, they will be all right  
  
Naoko: you are too optimistic!  
  
Kit: I am aware of that, Naoko.  
  
Kitty: Aunt Naoko, they will be ok, right?  
  
Naoko: I cannot promise anything but your mom and dad are plenty strong. Now go rest.  
  
Kitty: * nods and goes to her room *  
  
Naoko: One of them is not going to come back.  
  
Kit: they both will return Naoko, I know it.  
  
Naoko: Kit.  
  
Kit: * silences her with a kiss * they I both /I will come back!  
  
Naoko: * nods * but  
  
Kit: We need to stay here and protect Kitty.  
  
Naoko: * sighs * all right. If they both don't come back I get to hurt you.  
  
Kit: * grin * fine with me.  
  
~ back to the action! ~  
  
Cecura: * evil laugh, again and stabs Kurama in the gut*  
  
Neko: NO!!!  
  
Kurama: * coughs up a bunch of blood and falls to one knee * YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!!!  
  
Neko: Kurama stop you'll die!! Again!  
  
Kurama: I'd rather die then allow him to have you! * sends a whole bunch of plants at Cecura *  
  
Cecura: * avoids them all * you will NEVER win!!!!  
  
Kurama: Yes I will!  
  
Neko: Kurama please stop you're wounded badly!  
  
Kurama: NO I WILL NOT!  
  
Neko: * tears * please no more!  
  
Cecura: * branches close and go deeper into the ground, making Neko's prison smaller *  
  
Neko: AH!  
  
Kurama: NEKO! * getting very, very pissed and turns Youko *  
  
Youko: ENOUGH MESSING AROUND YOU WILL DIE!!  
  
Neko: Youko!  
  
Youko: * calls on his death tree *  
  
Cecura: you cannot stop me you insect!  
  
Youko: I can and will, I will not let you slide with hurting my daughter and my wife.  
  
Cecura: she will not be yours when I'm done with her.  
  
Neko: * growls and tries to burn the branches but it doesn't work * what!?  
  
Cecura: don't even try, it won't work.  
  
Youko: * charges and jumps and strikes at the still human part of Cecura er at least the part that I looks /I human. *  
  
Cecura: * counters with sword * Give up.  
  
Youko: Never.  
  
Cecura: then die.  
  
Youko: not by your hands.  
  
Cecura: * stabs Youko in the shoulder * Youko: * stabs him with claws in the side *  
  
Cecura: you are already badly wounded.  
  
Youko: you call this badly? Heh.  
  
Cecura: * smirks *  
  
Youko: Hm?  
  
A bunch o vines with thorns come out from all directions and wrap around Youko's wrists and ankles pulling him in four directions at once.  
  
Youko: * winces hard *  
  
Neko: YOUKO! * tries to get out *  
  
Cecura: * uses a branch to knock me out *  
  
Neko: Y-Youko. * passes out *  
  
Youko: * wincing * N-Neko! Ah! * Winces as vines pull more *  
  
Cecura: She will be MINE MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Youko: * eyes glow *  
  
Cecura: Hm?  
  
Youko: YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lots of flashes and lights aura and such and cuts vines and jumps up a plant sword appearing in hand * DIE!!!!!!! * slices his head off *  
  
Cecura: * black blood sprays out and he shrinks turning into a seed *  
  
Neko: * is silent *  
  
Youko: * runs over and holds her * Neko! Neko wake up!  
  
Neko: * eyes flicker open *  
  
Youko: Thank god you're ok.  
  
Neko: you're wounded.  
  
Youko: * hugs close * I will be all right.  
  
Neko: I'm sorry for all this trouble I caused. * looks away *  
  
Youko: * makes her look at him * don't be. * kisses deeply *  
  
Neko: * kisses back, tears streaming down face from relief *  
  
Youko: Let's go home.  
  
Neko: * nods * Yeah, that sounds nice.  
  
Youko: * smiles and disappears with her *  
  
~ Back at the house ~  
  
Kit: * sitting on couch holding Naoko close *  
  
Naoko: * snuggles *  
  
Youko: * appears * that's so cute.  
  
Kit: Neko! Youko!  
  
Kitty: * hears and runs in * Mom Dad!!  
  
Neko: * gets down from Youko's arms and kneels hugging Kitty close * my girl.  
  
Youko: * kneels and hugs the both of them *  
  
Kit and Naoko: * snuggles each other and watches smiling *  
  
Naoko: Oi, idiot cat, don't do that again!  
  
Neko: * giggle * ok Naoko.  
  
Naoko: You scared us.  
  
Neko: * fake gasp * Naoko? Scared?  
  
Kit: it isn't possible heh.  
  
Naoko: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!  
  
Kit and Neko: yes Naoko.  
  
Naoko: -.- Grr.  
  
All except her laugh. Years later, Naoko and Kit get married and have a son of their own. Kitty and him, whose name is Katsu, are good friends. Naoko and Kit moved into a house next to Kurama's and Neko's and live * pause * never mind. Naoko would KILL me if I said happily ever after.  
  
~ For those of you who hate happy endings, here is a sad version, not very long but hey. ~  
  
Youko: YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lots of flashes and lights aura and such and cuts vines and jumps up a plant sword appearing in hand * DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Cecura: HA! * a branch comes around and stabs Youko in the heart *  
  
Neko: * wakes up in time to see it * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youko: * falls to the ground, dead *  
  
Cecura: * crushes him into the ground *  
  
Neko: NO GOD NO!!!  
  
Cecura: * legs turn back normal and the darkness disappears *  
  
Neko: * cries, the only thing left of Youko is crushed thin bones, ripped apart skin, and blood with clothing *  
  
Cecura: * grabs her by the hair and drags her back into the castle *  
  
Later Naoko and Kit attempt to save her and die trying. Years later Kitty is grown up and she tries, she's captured, raped, beaten and tortured then killed in front of Neko. After that Neko committed suicide and because she did she was not allowed though the gates of spirit world and never saw her friends and family again, but lucky for her, that's not how the story ended so HA!  
  
Kitsune: * cries *  
  
SFN: O.O I'm glad that wasn't the ending.  
  
Azukie: I'm not.  
  
Kitsune: I like the happy ending.  
  
SFN: * hearts in eyes * KIT! So am I! * Glomps Kit *  
  
Kitsune: * huggles Kurama * Well if I ever write another story I PROMISE NOT TO BE SO LAZY!!  
  
Azukie: you better not be!  
  
~ THE END and you people better review or else my little winged cat of doom with kill you MUWAHAHA!!!! Just kidden, but please review!~ 


End file.
